


What's Important?

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Baq on my bulkish





	What's Important?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I can't stop cute ficlets of these

The tub was cramped. The tiles dull. A corner of the sink cracked where she didn't find the effort to call for repairs. 

None of that urged stutters of breath instead of words; caused staccato lurches of her heart in her breast like only her delusions had before. 

Gentle thumbed circles into her upper arms made her shiver. The ebb and flow of water from a second, comfortable torso pressed flush to her back. Periodic kisses against her neck and shoulder. 

Those are what mattered now.


End file.
